


Keep it Between Us

by Anichibi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Does this qualify as canon divergence, Fluff and Angst, I just wanted more content for these two, I was debating whether I wanted this to be platonic or romantic, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, So it's just in the grey area, Sonic Forces, Very OOC, Why do I make my favorites suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Silver sustains serious injuries as a result of losing to Infinite, and Sonic blames himself for the damage done.





	Keep it Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the first fight with Infinite

Sonic held onto Silver's wrist tightly, helping the other walk. Silver had a slight limp in his step from a cut near his knee sustained during his battle with Infinite. The jackel had gotten the best of him and beat him senseless. Cuts and scrapes decorated his arms, legs, and torso, and there was a cut dangerously close to his left eye, while his right was shut tight, blood leaking from between his eyelids. It made the blue hedgehog concerned. Exactly what the _hell_ did Infinite do to him?

The communicator on Sonic's wrist went off like crazy. He hadn't been able to respond to the others, and Silver's had been smashed in the fight.

Sonic occasionally glanced at the other with concern in his eyes. Silver was trying to put on a front, he could tell. "Hey, Silv, he didn't... he didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" Silver looked at the other from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry about it, Sonic. I'm just fine." Sonic, despite not buying the obvious lie, didn't press for answers.

Upon realising the fact that Silver would never get the help he clearly needed at the speed they were going, Sonic let go of the other's wrist before bringing his arm under his legs. In one swift motion, the grey hedgehog was being carried by the other, much to his surprise. "Wh-What are you doing?!" he cried in confusion. "Trying to make this go by faster. Now, hang on tight, buddy. Let's get you back to HQ." Once Silver had done as told, Sonic ran as fast as he could back to HQ.

Silver had passed out near the base, so Sonic opted to walk the rest of the way. The hand supporting his back slid behind his head, lifting it so his head wasn't just laying back limply. He rested his head against the other's, nuzzling his cheek into the fur brushing against it. His eyes closed slightly.

He had forgotten about the horrible cut above Silver's eye until his cheek brushed against the fresh wound. The other winced, hissing in pain as Sonic quicky moved his cheek away. His eyes cracked open, the right instantly shutting as his hand pressed against it, biting his lip to fight back a scream. Sonic panicked instantly, something Silver had never seen before. He quickly put him down near a wall to rest. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Immediately, Silver's head whipped to Sonic's direction. "I said I'm fine, alright?!" His eye, no longer kept shut by his hand, had opened just enough that the redness of his eye was visible, his gold irises standing out from the crimson red. Blood pooled like tears in his eyes. As he realized what happened, pain flared up in his eye. The pain was _undescribable_. Immediately, both hands covered his bleeding eye as he screamed. "Silver!"

Sonic's expression morphed into concern and pain. He had no clue what to do, or if anything could even be done. If he had a Chaos Emerald, he could probably do something to help ease the pain, but unfortunately, not a single one had been found ever since Eggman had taken over the world. He knew he had to get Silver to HQ, and he had to do it _now_. He scooped him up in his arms and ran to base. "You're gonna be alright, Silver, don't worry about it, the pain will go away soon..." He kept reassuring the other that he would be fine and everything would be alright.

Once inside, he kicked open the door to the meeting room, where everyone had been. The door slammed against the wall, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone was shocked as their eyes fell upon the grey hedgehog in Sonic's arms, sobbing and whimpering as he clutched his right eye. Everyone crowded around the two, asking what happened and such.

"I'll answer all your questions later, just hurry up and help Silver, dammit!" Sonic yelled. The others backed up. "Please..." His voice was soft and a bit broken the next time he spoke. Silver looked up at him, noticing the pained look in his eyes. It was Espio that approached Sonic and carefully took Silver from him, having noticed his broken expression. Before walking away, he whispered in a voice low enough for Sonic to hear, "Why don't you get some rest, Sonic? You look like you could use it."

"I'll rest once I know Silver is okay. I doubt I'd be able to rest even if I wanted to." Despite the obvious dissatisfaction with the answer given, he didn't argue with him. It was understandable. This _was_ Sonic, after all. However, he was acting rather strange, Espio noted. Is it possible that he's frustrated that he arrived too late to prevent this? "Well, at least try to relax. I'll get you once Silver's alright."

Three days passed. Not a word about Silver's condition. He was getting anxious. He approached Espio with clear concern in his eyes. "Is Silver alright?" Espio turned to Sonic with a bit of surprise, which was quickly replaced with his blank expression. "Yes, of course. He's just resting right now. Strangely enough, his eye was perfectly fine after a few hours. I don't understand how, but I suppose it doesn't matter as long as he's okay."

"So, when's he gonna wake up?"

"Tails said to give him about an hour or so."

"Alright..." Sonic didn't know why he was so desperate to see Silver. Maybe he just wanted to apologise for not being able to get to him in time to stop Infinite. _"Man,"_ he thought. _"isn't that ironic? The fastest thing alive wasn't fast enough to save someone. That just bites, doesn't it?"_

Sonic decided to head out for a quick run around Green Hill. Grabbing a communicator, he started out the door before Knuckles had stopped him. "Hey, where are you going?" Sonic stopped in his tracks. "Outside. I was gonna take a lap around Green Hill."

"Are you crazy? We're in the middle of war, and you still think it's the perfect time for a casual stroll through Green Hill?!" Sonic glared at the other from the corner of his eye, surprising the echidna as that was a look he hadn't seen before. "I just wanted to clear my head. I'll only be gone for a few minutes." His tone said that he was perfectly calm, but the glare still fixed on Knuckles said anything but. "I have a communicator," he held up his wrist with the communicator to prove his point. "so if you need me, just tell me."

Before he stepped out the door, he was again stopped, this time by Espio. "Sonic. Come here for a second."

"What is it? Just tell me."

"Silver's woken up." He ran to Silver's room without a second thought, having taken the communicator off and dropping it on the floor. Knuckles grumbled about Sonic's clear disregard for the device, but the hedgehog was long gone by that point. Nobody was in the room besides Silver himself, suggesting that Espio had told Sonic first and no one else had known yet. "S-Silv..."

Silver looked at the other, his right eye no longer horrifically bloody. His wounds had been covered, thus hiding the terrible gash above his eye. "Sonic! Look, I'm alright!" As if to prove his point, he jumped off the bed and spun in a circle to show that there wasn't a hint of crimson amongst his grey fur. A wave of relief washed over Sonic. He still blamed himself for Silver sustaining such serious injuries, and hesitated in hugging him. He just wanted to hug him and apologize for everything. Once his mind was set, he ran up and threw his arms around Silver, small drops of tears running down his cheeks. "Ahh! S-Sonic, what are you doing?!"

"I'm so sorry..." Silver was surprised. "What are you apologizing for, Sonic? You didn't do anything wrong, you know." Silver hugged back and used his psychokinesis to quietly close the door. This was probably something he didn't want the others to see. "I... I couldn't get to you in time to save you, Silver. If I had went a bit faster, I probably could've-"

"Sonic, it isn't your fault, so you shouldn't be blaming yourself."

"I know, but I..."

"But wha-" Silver didn't expect to hear quiet sobs, or to feel the other's body shake with each one. He didn't say anything else, simple patting the other's back in reassurance, letting him know it was fine to cry. "I'll keep this between us, alright?" A small nod answered the question,followed by a quiet "Thank you."

"No problem, Sonic."


End file.
